I Don't Deserve You
by Caskett101
Summary: Set right after Knockout... Will Kate confess to remembering? Who will look after her when she leaves the hospital? What will now happen wit her mothers case?... These will all be answered through out the story its a Caskett fluff F/F however there is a slight bit of angst but anyway enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle boo!**

**A/N: Okay so my loyal readers may realise that this first chapter is very similar to my other story 'Stop Running' that's because it is lol, I didn't like the way I began that story so I have deleted I've been working a while on this story because currently having writers block. When it comes to my other current story 'That Kiss', anyway I hope you enjoy it :)**

**thanks! Oh and please review! :)**

**-Chapter One-**

She felt like she was being suffocated, there was something that felt like it was choking her, and there was something warm wrapped around her hand and as crazy as it sounds she almost felt safe just by the feeling of whatever it was wrapped around her hand. She started to slowly open her eyes squinting at the bright lights she started to become restless she was not one to like being held down and not in control.

She turned to her left and her breath caught in her lungs she tried to say his name but the lack of fluids had made her voice dry and the tubes didn't help either for talking at least. She wanted to just reach up and tilt his chin so he was facing her but he had his head leaning in his free hand was he crying, why? What happened where was she…

_Oh right the shooting, the blood, she nearly died _she thought back as her memory slowly came back. She used all her strength to move one of her fingers that was being held in his hands and thankfully this worked she slowly looked up his eyes filled with guilt and remorse still filled with tears she couldn't help but wonder how long he had been crying for.

"Kate" he couldn't believe it this has been the longest four days of his life, he thought he had truly lost and he couldn't, not when he was so in love with her that it hurt him to see her dying on the ground because of him. Sure he never pulled the trigger but he was the one that convinced her to reopen her mother's case, so he was the reason why she nearly lost her life why she was laying here recovering from nearly dying.

"I'll get the nurse" he quickly pressed the red button his hand still firmly holding onto hers slowly running his thumb in circles on the back of her hand. When the doctors and nurses finally entered they pulled Castle away from Kate so they could check her vitals and fluids Kate couldn't help but notice just how sick and tired Rick looked just how long had he been sitting there she thought. Before she knew it the nurses had told her that she was doing well and just needed to rest once the nurses and doctors left Castle moved back to Kates side he gave her a weak smile tears forming back in his eyes.

"Hey did you want me to get your dad, I haven't seen Josh yet but I can find hi.."

"Rick, I… if you could find my dad that would be good" she cut him off she didn't want to see Josh they had, had another argument the night after Castle had left and after his speech to her about _hiding behind men you don't love!_ God all she wanted was for him to say something _different_ that night she wanted him to tell her how he truly felt.

"I… I'll go grab him" he took a deep breath and with all his confidence he leaned in and lightly ran his thumb across her cheek she took a deep breath and felt her eyes trickle with tears at his touch "I'm so glad you're okay Kate" she lightly touched his hand and smiled "me too" she whispered.

*CB*CB*CB*CB*

Castle walked out to the hallway where he saw Jim, Lanie, Espo and Ryan he had sent his mother and Alexis home earlier and told them to come back once Alexis had finished school for the day.

"Jim, sir Kate would like to see you" Castle told the older man as Jim rose from his seat he gave Castle a hug thanking him for staying with his Katie, Castle just smiled as Jim walked to Kates room. The minute Jim was out of view Castle collapsed against the wall he was mentally drained Lanie quickly moved down next to Castle "Hey Castle" she place her hand on his shoulder to show him that she was there for him.

"God Lanie I nearly lost her" he blurted out covering his eyes with his hands "look at me I'm here sooking while she's in there god Lanie! What if she hates me I mean…"

"Hey, hey writerboy listen to me Kate could never hate you if anything she loves you Castle! And she's just too damn stubborn to realise but don't for a second blame this on you this is because of that arsehole who tried to kill our girl!"

"I told her I love her" he whispered only for Lanie to hear, Lanie signalled at Javi and Kevin that they were alright and to just give them a minute once the boys left Lanie started talking in a hush but serious tone.

"Castle what I'm about to say Kate may not want me to but under these circumstances it's the right thing" he looked at the M.E questionably and nodded for her to continue.

"Castle, I've known Kate for a very long time and since you've walked into her life I have never seen her so happy, care free and she has you to thank for that. No matter what she says about you I know deep down she really truly loves you too and before you say something, I'm not just saying it because you told her. I know trust me the way she lights up when she sees you even when she mentions you these other guys are just her _safety net_ I honestly think she's scared… that she will lose you like her mother. What I'm saying is just wait, wait for her Richard Castle because that girl loves you and if she doesn't admit it soon I'll end up smacking her head against the wall knocking some sense into that brain of hers."

Castle pulled Lanie in for a hug thinking over what Lanie had just said could Kate really love him god he just needed to talk to her see if she remembers anything. "I'll wait forever if I have to Lanie".

*CB*CB*CB*CB*

"Oh Katie bug!" Jim came around to Kate' s side lightly brushing away a loose strand of hair.

"Hi dad" she whispered

"How are you, you scared me there"

"I'm good the doctors and nurses said I'm recovering well. I'm so sorry dad"

"Hey no, shh it's okay you're here now and safe and like you said the nurses and doctors said you are okay"

"I know and I have Rick to thank for that he saved me dad" she whispered as a tear broke from her eyes Jim smiled up at his daughter lightly running his thumb along her knuckles.

"You know he's been sitting in this very chair since you came out of surgery two days ago I think he might just love you Katie I can see it that look in his eyes is the one I had whenever I looked into your mothers eyes pure love."

Kate just smiled weakly and nodded she couldn't believe he had been sitting there for two days straight. "Hey dad if it's okay could I uh just speak to Rick for a moment? I promise I'll see everyone I just need to talk to him for a moment"

Jim smiled as he stood up leaning over to give her a quick kiss on the forehead "of course sweetheart".

Jim made his way out back to where the gang was "Hey Rick, Katie would like to see you" the older man smiled as Castle stood up incredibly fast he could feel the blood rushing to his head but made his way to her room.

**A/N: So what did you think? I have a few chapters written so I'll update during the week if all goes well with the interest of you fellow readers :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG thank you to everyone that has read the first chapter I was actually surprised it got such a good response, so here is the next chapter BTW just a warning. Not that informed on hospital terms so hopefully you get the idea of what is happening.**

**ENJOY! And please review **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle... Boo!**

**Chapter Two**

When he arrived back in Kate's room, he noticed that she had fallen back to sleep but he just couldn't bring himself to leave her not by herself he didn't want her to wake up alone. So he took his place back in his chair, and laced his fingers with hers running his thumb along her knuckles as he leaned his head against her bed finally falling asleep after being awake for the last 48 hours.

A few hours later, outside in the waiting room where Espo, Ryan, Lanie and Jim were sitting waiting for any more news and to see Kate, Josh walked past and noticed the familiar gang.

"Uh hey guys, everything alright?" he asked questionably Lanie was the first to answer she wasn't very impressed she never really was a fan of him but she knew her best friend _liked _him and no matter what her opinion of the doctor was she knew she had to let him know.

"Josh, uh Kate was in an accident she uh, she was shot" Lanies voice broke at the last word Josh looked mortified "is she okay? Where is she?" he asked voiced panicked, Lanie let him know what room she was in and that she was stable but still at high risk. He thanked them and made his way to her hospital room, when he arrived he noticed that Kate was slightly awake her hand lightly stroking somebody's elses hand he noticed the look in her eyes something he had never seen before. He lightly knocked on the door and Kate popped her head up slowly as she took in the figure before her "Josh…"

He made his way to her side kneeling down by her side "hey beautiful, what happened?" he brushed some of her hair out of her face and for some reason Kate flinched at his touch. "What is it? Did I hurt your head?"

Kate lightly shook her head as little as possible considering all the wires that were tapped to her. "I… it's fine really I'm just really tired" she gave him a fake smile

"Okay well I have a few more rounds to do then I should be able to make time to come visit" those last words shot a sharp pain through her heart his words _should be able to make time to come visit_ almost meaning he really didn't want to but would anyway she just wanted to tell him to forget it. But honestly she was just too tired to care right now "okay" she simply said. Josh leaned in to give a soft kiss to her forehead but she instantly turned without thinking and his lips brushed her hair. What she realized those is that she honestly didn't care if he wasn't here clearly she was not that important if he was just rocking up now and for only a brief ten minutes. It definitely didn't go unnoticed by Josh that Castle was asleep with his head against her bed.

She fell back to sleep her hand intertwined with Castles she could not believe he was still here he looked so exhausted it really broke her heart she needed to talk to him, tell him he needed a good night's sleep at home not that she doesn't want him here. But she's more than certain that Martha and Alexis would like him home.

C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*

Josh came back three hours later he came into Kate's room when he saw Castle telling her a very comical story by the look on her face. As he walked in he caught the end of their conversation. "…. You did not do that!" Kate gasped trying her hardest to smile but the tubes make it slightly difficult.

"Uh, huh and mother will never let me live it down I couldn't believe I did either until the next morning after the hangover passed" he chuckled his smile causing all the small wrinkles near his eyes to crinkle as well as the ones at the corners of his mouth.

The two were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, Kate turned her head a bit "hey Josh" Castle stood up and made his way to the door "I might just go grab some coffee" he smiled towards Kate their eyes locking for a moment which didn't go unseen by Josh as soon as Castle left he pulled his phone out to ring his mother to let her know what was up.

"Hey Josh, so you've finished for the day?" to be honest she didn't really care she was enjoying Castles company and plus she and Josh had fought before her shooting and she didn't know where their relationship stood at the moment.

"Uh yeah about that listen… Look I know your still in a lot of pain and I really don't want to add to that emotionally, but…"

"Everything alright Josh?"

"Uh look doctors without borders has asked me to go back to Africa"

"Oh… so I guess you're going?"

"Well yeah, look Kate this… this is my passion it would be like me asking you not to go away for a case you understand right?"

"Umm I… I guess, but I mean I can't help but feel hurt I mean Josh I nearly died and look I'm not saying stay I'm just saying if my boyfriend had just been hurt then yes, I would be there for them but I guess we both have different opinions on this don't we?"

"Kate it's not like I'm leaving you with nobody you have your friends and family and…."

"Rick… you know you say his name with such distaste yet he saved my life, he's sat here for the last three days he has not left this hospital once and the only time he leaves me is when he is forced too, god he acts more like my boyfriend than what you do! Look Josh… this… us it's not working it's not going to work and to be honest. I'm so tired of this constant battle with you about Castle he's my partner, but we're a threw so now you can go and not worry about me I mean not that you were but it doesn't matter anymore"

"Kate…."

"No Josh look this isn't fair because I just don't see a future with you not when there is someone else. I'm sorry but it's done I hope you have a safe flight to Africa and find someone some day."

Josh just nodded "Um okay well I uh… get better okay?" and with that Josh left, as he left he bumped into Castle startling both of them.

"Oh sorry Josh… wasn't paying attention is uh Kate asleep?"

Josh took a deep breath he had anger to the man in front of him but he also was glad Kate had him because he made her happy and that's all that mattered.

"Uh no, she's awake, just uh Rick…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…. Um… look it's not my place Kate will tell you but I have to go" and with that he walked off, Castle stood there confused for a moment before he made his way back to Kates room.

C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C

"Hey" he made his way back over to her bedside sitting in what's become his _chair_

"Hey yourself, get up to any trouble while you were gone?"

"Oh you know the usual, fighting off ninjas with my super ninja fighting skills" his joke caused her to chuckle she instantly regretted it though, as her scar pulled she squinted which didn't go unnoticed by him as soon as he saw her flinch he stood up.

"Kate? What's wrong…."

"I'm fine, promise just laughed a bit too much" she smiled reassuring him that she was fine.

"Okay… anything I can do to help you?"

She smiled and her heart fluttered just a little from his worrying. "You just being here is everything, honestly Castle thank you but you don't need to stay I'm sure your mother and daughter would like you home".

He lightly squeazed her hand "hey I'm always here for you, you know that and as for mother and Lex I just got off the phone before bumping into Josh and asked them if they could bring me some extra clothes and stuff to keep us entertained."

"Did uh, did Josh say anything? But honestly Cas… Rick you don't have I understand if you want to sleep in your own bed it would be a lot more comfortable than the hospital chair."

"Uh he just seemed a bit shaken but said that it was up to you to tell me, but Kate listen I'm not going anywhere I'm not leaving until you are discharged because I am your partner and that's final. Look this is just my way of knowing you are still here that you are safe me being here is helping me too".

She gave him a small smile fighting back the tears that prickled her eyes, she had started getting her memory back from the shooting and in the last few hours she keeps hearing Castle tell her that _he loves her_ and it scares her because she thinks she might just love him too and if it was this easy for her to nearly die she doesn't want to imagine how easy it would be for that to happen again. Just the thought of losing him made Kate cry.

"Hey, hey Kate please don't cry are you still in pain where are you hurting?" he asked cupping the side of her face "what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours?" he asked lightly moving her hair out of her face. The way he was so loving and caring towards her made her realise that what she has been remembering has to be true because no one has ever taken such care of her.

She just lightly nodded, she was beginning to become tired and sluggish again the pain meds the nurses had given her had started to work, "you… you're just so sweet, so caring and I don't deserve you, you're too kind and sweet." And with that she fell asleep again Castle was still leaning over her bed lightly running his hand through her hair the other cupping the side of her face his thumb softly wiping away her tears.

**A/N: Well there we are so what did you think? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, thank you for your reviews I was told by a fellow reader that I had copied two of the same paragraphs last chapter so that is all fixed now :)! Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.. Ooh and if you would like to know when more updates will be up follow me on twitter taaliia :) Enjoy and please review I love reading your thoughts :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle... Boo!**

**Chapter Three**

"Knock, Knock" Lanie was standing at the door watching the way Castle was with Kate she couldn't hide the grin and she could only pray to god that Kate would realise that this was her second chance she has been given is to finally be with Castle.

"Hey Lanie" he still hadn't moved his hand from her cheek he must have stayed like this for at least an hour, as he went back to staring at Kate mesmerized by her beauty, "Hey writer man, how's our girl?"

"She's doing good kicking butt! Actually her doctors said that hopefully in the next few days they'll be able to take her breathing tube out her lung is repairing really well and quick I always told her she had super ninja skills" he choked out the last few words as he felt the tears prickle his eyes. Lanie saw and quickly made her way over to him pulling him in for a hug.

"Hey, hey Castle come on now our girl is doing so well now and she will be back to fighting the bad guys with you in no time, okay?" she stated as he continued to cry silently he just couldn't stop he had been holding back for so long and he was just tired now a complete mess. He finally calmed down enough to breath evenly. "God Lanie she looks so fragile, I can't lose her I love her so much I wish I could tell her I mean I don't even know if she remembers what if she thinks I just said that because I thought she was dying, but god Lanie I've loved her for two years she drives me crazy, her beauty, brains god she's just perfect I just hope one day she sees me the way I see her."

Lanie had tears in her eyes now she moved him over to the sofa chair in the corner of the private room that was Kates, "god boy if she doesn't realise how much you love her I'll slap her for you because you've made me cry now too" she chuckled softly as she pulled the blanket over him and within two minutes he was out cold.

Lanie made her way back over to Kate she realised that one of Kates eyes was peeping open failing to pretend to be asleep Lanie sat down and scooted up closer to her bed "Kate? Girl you are not fake sleeping on me are you?" as she opened her eyes the ME noticed the redness like she had been crying too. "Oh Kate sweetie you okay? Are you in pain again?" Kate mumbled a faint no then Lanie realised why Kates eye was half open.

She let out a soft gasped "did you…. Did you uh hear" Kate just nodded another tear falling.

"He, he, he loves me Lanie" she said in almost a whisper, Lanie couldn't hide her smile and raised one of her eyebrows "of course he does sweetie, look I don't want to put too much through that head of yours right now because you did just have surgery not even a day ago but he does girl, he really does."

Kate didn't know what to say she took her time to wrap her head around her thoughts working everything out before continuing Lanie waited patiently "I broke up with Josh, just before".

"You seem okay?... though, was it mutual?"

"Sort of since I have woken up from my surgery I mean a lot is still blurry but I keep remembering just lying there in Ricks arms he kept begging for me to _stay with him_ and then, then he… he told me he loved me more than once. And the thing is it doesn't scare me anymore. Nearly dying has made me realise that life's too and we've wasted too much time fighting a losing cause."

Lanie just squeezed her hand "you need to tell him that Kate he deserves to know"

"I know believe me, I will be just want this tube out first, it still hurts to talk and…"

"And hopefully there'll be more than talking?" Lanie insinuated raising her eyebrows and giving her a wink Kate ducked her head her cheeks heating.

"Yeah… maybe" she mumbled they continued to talk for a while every now and the Castle would stir and mumble something unintelligible that would make Kates stomach flutter he was so adorable and she swore never to tell him that it would just increase his ego.

***C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C***

A week had passed since Kate remembered Castles confession and since she overheard him tell Lanie how he felt., her night doctor Renae Murphy came in to check up on her Castle still hadn't left her room for no longer than a quick bathroom break or to grab something to eat, Kate could finally sit up on her bed without hurting her ribs.

"Good morning Ms Beckett" the cheery doctor greeted her.

Kate gave her a small smile and Castle just squeezed her hand to let her silently know that it will be okay, today was the big day she was praying she could finally get this stupid breathing tube out of her throat, so she could talk to Castle properly. Before she lost all confidence she wanted this a _them_.

"So today's the big day huh?"

"Yes! Please tell me you can take the tube out today I'm so over talking and it hurting" Kate almost sounded like she was pleading; Dr. Murphy smiled as she checked all her vitals and machines. "How's the pain today? Any better?"

"Uh still painful but it's bearable right now the pain meds are helping a lot" she smiled patiently waiting for the all clear.

"Well good news, we get to finally take the tube out today" Kate couldn't hold back the smile Castle looked towards her mirroring her face he lightly squeezed her hand and gave her a quick wink.

A little while later Dr. Murphy returned with two nurses to help remove the tube, "okay, Ms. Beckett I'm going to need you to cough as I pull the tube slowly out it will hurt but the pain will subside okay" Kate slowly nodded her eyes tearing up she was nervous.

"Hey Kate just keep holding my hand, okay? I'm right here just squeeze my hand when it gets painful aright, I'm right here" that was it his words just broke the damn as two tears fell she nodded squeezing his hand to silently thank him.

Before she knew it the tube had been taken out it took a little bit for her breathing to ease back to normalcy once she could breathe comfortably she couldn't stop smiling she was semi free finally! Once the doctors had cleared and checked all her vitals and that they had resumed their daily checkups promising to come back within the next two to three hours to give her another dose of pain medicine. Kate knew there was no better moment then now before she got too nervous. She looked down at Castle who was looking at their intertwined hands lightly running his hand along her knuckles he looked so content and at peace she always wondered what went on in that brilliant mind of his.

"Hey… Rick" she nearly whispered but he heard her and looked up giving her a smile reserved for only her "yeah? Are you okay? Should I get the nurse?" he rambled on making Kate laugh as she shook her head.

"I'm fine, Rick… actually I guess you could say I'm great" she paused for a moment Castle lightly squeezed her hand for her to continue. "Because not only can I now actually talk without it hurting but I have my partner, my best friend here with me I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am so happy you are here because…. Look Cas… Rick in the last week I've… I've been getting my memory back from the shooting I know I should have said something earlier but I knew I wouldn't have been able to get across what I really needed to say. If I still had that stupid tube in my throat"

He took a deep breath he was a mix of emotion she seemed calm what if she didn't remember him telling her he loved her, what if she did remember and she feels the same _breathe Castle! Just breathe_ he kept repeating to himself, he just brushed his thumb along her knuckles to give her enough strength to continue talking. She took a deep breath biting down on the bottom of her lip.

"Look this isn't easy for me to say I mean you know what I'm like with expressing my thoughts but I need you to know because I refuse to waste my life anymore because life is too short; I refuse to waste anymore of it." she took a deep breath and lightly squeezed his hand he gave her a small smile, "Rick I remember everything, everything that happened when I was shot."

She looked right in his eyes, eyes full of hope, with a mix of shyness, fright _love_ she took another breath he knew not to interrupt just yet and to just continue to let her talk because this is too important this would determine their future.

"I need you to know that I, I wasn't trying to forget it I just wanted this conversation to go properly without a stupid cord down my throat, and also I guess I just wasn't sure if my brain was playing tricks on me I mean I was still drugged up. But then last week Rick… god you were talking to Lanie and I was waking up when I heard you again you… you love me"

He took a deep breath he nodded softly "I do Kate, I honest to god do love you not because you nearly died but because you are remarkable Kate oh god you have no idea how much you have helped change me how much you have shown me that love is worth fighting for." He leaned over to wipe a tear from her cheek cupping the side of her cheek "and god how beautiful you are the way your eyes crinkle when you smile how your entire face lights up when something good happens every day I fall more and more in love with you I don't know how you do it but you do."

Her vision was becoming blurry his words have always had a place in her heart her stomach fluttering from his words the sincerity in his voice, she looked him right in the eyes both eyes full of love, hope, friendship, devotion. "Rick I love you too". That's all he needed to hear he leaned closer inches from her lips he paused hesitating not wanting to hurt her but when she softly whispered "it's okay Rick" that was all he needed to know he leaned down and softly claimed her lips in a sweet loving touch.

The kiss felt as if it lasted a life time it wasn't like their first kiss in the alley way it was soft, tender, and slow. He lightly moved his nose over hers when their lips parted his forehead resting against hers, "wow" his voice was a hoarse whisper she couldn't hide the smile she nibbled on the bottom of her lip "yeah… that was…"

"Better than our first kiss…" he finished her sentence their foreheads still resting against each others, she leaned forward claiming his lips again this time it was only a small kiss.

"So glad you waited for that tube to come out" he chuckled lightly moving his thumb over her bottom lip "you're so beautiful you know that?"

She tilted her head down to hide her blush; he tilted her head so he was looking her in the eyes "hey I mean it every single word, your beauty there's just no words" he softly claimed her lips again as much as they desired to move more intimately within the kiss but they would wait they could wait.

"I love you" she whispered as she lightly scratched at the nape of his neck.

"I love you too, and I'll never ever get tired of hearing that" he whispered

"Me either".

**A/N: So there we go they confessed! Happy dance please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle Boo!**

**A/N: GUYS! Again thank you for the reviews BTW how amazing is season 6 so far?! Anyway enjoy :)**

**Chapter Four**

Castle woke the next morning he was asleep in the chair _his chair_ he woke up and caught Kate staring at him "something you like?" he smirked making her blush and roll her eyes.

"Hmm, maybe… shut up" she glared which only had half an affect with her failing to hide her smirk.

"Hmm morning to you too detective" he leaned over and held her hand lightly running his thumb over the top of her palm, she smiled as their eyes locked lightly biting on her bottom lip. He wanted to kiss her again he needed to feel her soft lips and she could see it in her eyes she was just waiting for him to man up in the end she got annoyed.

"Geez Castle, just kiss me already" she said rolling her eyes causing him to stutter.

"Uh…. I…. um I just wasn't sure if you…. If we…"

"Rick I. Love. You! Which means you are allowed to kiss me okay?" she said smiling at him never breaking eye contact he just smiled and nodded as he stood and leaned over and softly claimed her lips.

"Good morning Kate, Rick how are we?" Nurse Leigh asked once she entered the room she was Kate's other nurse Castle took his seat again.

"Feeling a lot better today, still a bit of pain but getting there" Kate replied.

"Good, that's great! Well today might be your favourite day…"

"I get to go home" Kate lit up.

"Kate" Castle said sternly

"What?" she snapped back.

"Ka… honey look you were shot, the doctors, nurses and us want you strong and healthy so your recovery is quick, please…" Castle pleaded.

His use of pet name would normally piss her off but when he said it her heart just fluttered she gave him a small smile, and looked back at nurse Leigh "sorry, you were saying"

"Right, like Mr. Castle said the sooner you become strong enough the sooner you'll be able to leave. So today if you are up for it we would like to try and get you to start walking today, how does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing, it's driving me nuts just laying here these past two weeks." She couldn't hide the smile and looked over at Castle who was mirroring her smile, he lightly squeezed her hand.

"Great, well I'll go get one of our free nurses just to help in case I'll be right back". And with that Leigh left.

"Sorry about snapping at you Castle, I'm just not use to not being in control and its driving me nuts I'm not weak! But look at me I'm a mess I can't walk, move I just wanna go home!" she trembled on her last words tears falling down her cheeks, he stood up leaning over cupping the side of his face.

"Hey, hey Kate come on now you are the strongest person I have ever met don't for a second think you are weak Kate, honey you were shot not even two weeks ago and you're making remarkable recovery and hey look you can already sit up bend your legs your doing so well and I know today might be hard but I know you will kick ass at walking, plus then I get to check out your ass again" he replied raising his eyebrows.

Kate smiled and shook her head "knew you just wanted me for my body" she joked "but seriously thank you Rick."

"Always" he said straight away.

***CB*CB*CB*CB*CB*CB*CB***

"Okay here we go Kate me and Nurse Amy will help you move to the ground we will help by holding you by the hips now Rick here will be right in front of you so if you feel like you need the extra support grabbed onto him right away do not try and fight it okay?" Nurse Leigh had become very aware of Kates stubbornness early on, Kate just nodded.

It took them a few minutes to help Kate off the bed as soon as she landed on the floor she wobbled a tiny bit but during the week Kate had constantly been moving her legs so when it was the time to walk, her legs would not give out on her. Kate took two small steps towards Castle and both of them couldn't hide the smile, once the nurses let go of her waist Kate was a tad self conscious then but as soon as Castle gave her a reassuring smile she walked closer to him.

He wrapped her in a hug keeping in mind of her injuries, running his hand through her hair whispering encouraging words into her ear as she inhaled his scent god she missed him she didn't realise until now just how much she missed him. "I love you, I love you so much Rick" she whispered into his chest.

The nurses just stood back smiling as they reported her progress, "I love you too, Kate more than anything" he whispered back kissing the top of her head "I'm so proud of you, I told you, you would kick ass didn't I?" he whispered in her ear.

She kissed the side of his neck "you just wanna check my ass out" she giggled.

"As much as I hate to break the cuteness that is you two up right now unfortunately we have to try and get Kate to walk around her room just a little bit more Kate felt her cheeks heat up, "right sorry" she said in embarrassment.

"No, no nonsense, you two are just too cute" Castle just couldn't hide his smile Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Okay so do you think you'll be able to walk around a bit Kate?"

She took a deep breath she looked up at Ricks eyes she never truly realised just how different their height was from one another, she nibbled on the bottom of her lip "yeah, yeah that sounds good I just don't want to fall that's all" she said trying not to breakdown.

Nurse Leigh smiled at the worried detective, "how about Rick here walks next to you so if you need you can grab a hold of him?"

"Okay, you up to that Castle?" she looked up at him again giving him a small smile. His answer shouldn't have surprised her but it still managed to melt her heart that someone could actually love her the way he did.

"Always" he gave her hand a small squeeze.

**A/N: And there we have it so what did you guys think I live for your reviews... reviews... reviews! (Applause melody - Lady Gaga)**


End file.
